Spectre Saga Timeline
by Tsukino Kage Spectre
Summary: A short timeline of ths story's events.


Timeline of Events of the Spectre Saga  
by Tsukino Kage Spectre  
  
100000 BC - The Ancients appear on Earth.  
70000 - The Ancients disappear on Earth.  
60500 - Earth is invaded by the Fae.  
60300 - The Fae are driven off of Earth to a Avalon, a pocket dimension. The rise of the Golden Imperium.  
60000 - The Golden Imperium is conquered by the Djinn Empire.  
55525 - Serenity is born. Halcyon first appears.  
55514 - Serenity and Halcyon marry. Spectre is born. Serena is born and placed in stasis.  
55513 - Moment is born.  
55505 - Spectre meets Queben.  
55500 - The Djinn Empire collapses, all survivors are banished to the void. The Silver Millenium is formed. The Senshi and Guardians are empowered.  
The first generation Moon cats are created. Urza Montgomery is born.  
55449 - First contact with the Xel'Naga (later known as the Preservers), the Vorlon Empire, the Zeji Imperium, and other elder races.  
54000 - Zorchic Thompson is born.  
53551 - James Tiberius is born.  
53550 - Pharoah Ninety's invasion and subsequent banishment to a cramped pocket dimension. Metallia is Born.  
53530 - The Khrv'oll first contact, and the invasion of Death Phantom.  
Inspired by Death Phantom, Metallia becomes a demon, and is banished to the Abyss, a realm best described as "the lowest pit of hell, where all evil goes to die."  
25051 - Kenneth Aslan is born. Beryl is born.  
25050 - Robert Johnson is born. Maxwell Stinton is born. Aphrodite is born.  
25046 - Endymion is born. Juno is born. Jason Diete is born. Rei is born. Rhea is born. Ishtar is born. Moment dies and is reborn. Halow is born.  
25045 - Zachary Renard is born.  
25044 - Cognizance is born.  
25030 - Cephiro, Sagussa, and Jurai are settled. Beryl's rebellion and the fall of the Silver Millenium.  
25030 BC to 1970 AD- The years lost in Spectre's travels.  
1970 - Robert Davis is born.  
1973 - Chiba Mamoru is born. Yagami Iori is born. Kusanagi Kyo is born. Terry Bogard is born.  
1974 - Andy Bogard is born. Higashi Joe is born. Shiranui Mai is born. Hoshi Ryu is born. Ken Masters is born.   
1976 - Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaioh are born.  
1977 - The rest of the Senshi are born. Tsukino Kage is born. Kasugano Sakura is born. Masaki Tenchi is born. The Magic Knights Rayearth cast is born.  
1991 - Sailormoon season one and Sailormoon R, with modifications.  
1992 - Sailormoon S and Super S, with modifications.  
1993 - Ranma Nibunoichi, Tenchi Muyo, Magic Knights Rayearth and Sailormoon Stars with modifications.  
1996 - Ranma leaves Earth. King of Fighters 96 with modifications.  
1997 - King of Fighters 97 with modifications.  
1998 - King of Fighters 98 with modifications.  
1999 - King of Fighters 99 with modifications.  
2000 - King of Fighters 2000 with modifications.  
2016 - The Great Darkness covers the Earth, and is repelled. Crystal Tokyo is formed. Most of Earth is unified by Spectre and Serenity.  
2281 - The first dimensional experiments occurred.  
2385 - The Events of Timothy Zahn's "Heir to the Empire" trilogy with modifications.  
2387 - The resurrection and defeat of Palpatine and the events of Brendon J. Walberg's "Emperor's End" with modifications.  
2399 - The "Hand of Thrawn" Series with modifications.  
2400 - The Zerg invade, and are repelled.  
2745 - Magnasite is freed.  
2990 - Tsukino-Chiba Usagi Small Lady Serenity is born.  
2993 - Tsukino-Chiba Misako is born.  
2999 - The Black Moon War. Armageddon follows.  
  
This is now a chronicle of the lost years from Spectre's perspective. It counts the years as Spectre lived them. Bear in mind that it is incomplete, and that certain details are as yet unformed or subject to modification.  
  
1 - Spectre ascends. Spectre runs into Ares and Hera. Hate at first sight.  
2 - The creation of the Coruscant Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order.  
19515 - Raising Angwyn.  
19535 - Being trapped in the Abyss.  
23690 - The escape from hell, literally!  
23695 - The founding of the United Federation of Planets.  
23890 - The years at Starfleet academy.  
23894 - The early Starfleet career.  
23914 - The Captain years aboard the Enterprise.  
23924 - The Commodore years.  
23928 - The Admiralty.  
23930 - V'ger Attacks and is repelled.  
23935 - The Genesis and Probe incidents.  
24986 - The Borg invade Earth Central and are repelled, recalled to active duty to rebuild Starfleet.  
24990 - The events of William Shatner's "The Return" with modifications.  
24991 - The events of "Star Trek: First Contact" with modifications. Promoted to Starfleet Commander-in-Chief.  
24992 - The Dominion War.  
24993 - The Borg War.  
24994 - Unification Begins. Jurai, Cephiro, Sagussa, Nagussan Quadrant, T'Kon join The Federation.  
24995 - The Rebellion against the Empire.  
25000 - The Battle of Endor. The Federation absorbs Rebel Alliance.  
25004 - The rebirth of Spectre.  
  
This is just an outline of the events to occur in a future story that I am considering, though this is a project that I estimate will take years to finish, if ever. Consider this a timeline if you will. So far, I only have rudimentary ideas, and it will be months before I get a chance to post anything.  
Note that Spectre is an original character that I came up with. This is not a self-insert, though I have used the name as a pseudonym. Personally, I just thought it would be cool. Other original characters are: Queben  
Note also that this is a mega-crossover/fusion of many different realms of fiction, and a lot of it draws from fanfiction. Especially notable are the works of Fire, for his idea of Ranma as a senshi in "Sailor Ranko", expanded greatly by the background in the Silver Millenium provided by Arthur Hansen in "Black Moon: Eclipse of the Sun". Are you ever going to finish this ^_^? I mean, come on, it's been so long since you had an update, and recently, I keep getting trouble accessing your website.  
The version of Iori Yagami and Leona Heidern used by Redpriest17 and in his stories and songfics is also another character I intend to use as a template for the Iori in my stories.  
John Biles postulated the concept that Jurai was a Silver Millenium offshoot, though it was my idea to make Cephiro and Sagussa into the same.  
I toyed with the idea of a supervillian to use as a sort of final boss character for my hero to duel in the climax, and while at first I thought to use the Wiseman from Sailormoon R (Who, by the way, is my favorite villian in any series. I just like the look, and the manipulative little bastard is the kind of villian I just love to hate.) the idea was soon scrapped in favor of modifying the Chaos entity from Sailormoon Stars as a sort of ultimate evil, that, in the end, corrupted or conquered most of the villians our heroes would face. I thought of making Spectre a sort-of "good guy" version of Death Phantom, and Chaos would look sort of like an evil twin from a distance, since the hood and cloak they wear would keep their faces hidden. I read in one of John Biles works about the Seven Scourges, and figured that I could use that idea to fit in the villians to the story.  
Thus:   
Name / Alterego or other name if any - Scourge - Series 1 / Series 2 if any  
Metallia - Gemstone Queen - Sailormoon  
Wiseman / Reginald Damodred - Death Phantom - Sailormoon R / Wheel of Time  
Pharoah Ninety / Darkstar - Eater of Souls - Sailormoon S / Slayers  
Shabranigdo - Red Death - Slayers  
Photobranigdo / Seth - Conquering Worm - Slayers / Conan the Adventurer  
Yawgmoth / Chaotic Blue - Twister of Dreams - Magic: The Gathering / Slayers  
Chaos / Dark One - Shadow King - Sailormoon Stars / Wheel of Time  
I was surprised to discover that an author calling himself the Nightman had beaten me to the punch already, by using such a villian in his Sailormoon/Xena crossover story "Minako: Warrior, Princess, Sidekick". This is happenstance, nothing more, but I decided to continue with the concept anyway.  
Fred Herriot created an interesting background and character study for Ataru Moriboshi in his story "Urusei Yatsura: The Senior Year". I plan to model the Ataru and Shinobu of my stories based on his, including all their family, though Lew Burton's "Just A Dream" will also have an impact. Ataru especially will be very different, though if one looks closely, they will see that elements of the Ataru in the above mentioned fics will appear.  
Urza is from "Magic: The Gathering", and Zor is from "Robotech", though the ones used here is my interpretation.  
Expect to see the Star Trek and Star Wars universes used here to be heavily modified. What those modifications will be are still open to debate. James Tiberius is none other than the famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) Captain Kirk. The schtik here is that the other guy is his past life. While Montgomery and Zochic are Urza and Zor respectively, with the same concept.  
The Preservers are from Star Trek. The Vorlons are from Babylon Five, and the Xel'Naga, Zerg, and Zeji are from Starcraft by Blizzard Entertainment. This, people, is the best strategy game ever!  
I also borrowed heavily from "Sailormoon Expanded" specifically, many of their detailed treatises on the Silver Millenium, their stories of Crystal Tokyo, the Dark Kingdom, it's Renegades, the aliens including the Nemesians, Khrv'oll, and other such characters as Ferrite, and their version of the Dark Kingdom Generals.  
Dimitri , Ixis, Ivo and Mogul are based on characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog Comics published by Archie Comics.  
Toltiir is the creation of Greg Sharp.  
Damodred is a character from the Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan, but I made up his first name.  
Misako Tsukino-Chiba was created by Will Wolfshol and Douglas Helm.  
If anyone has any comments or complaints, please send them to Tsukino_kage@yahoo.com. Lord knows, it will be nice to receive something besides all the junk mail I get. Do try to keep your words civil and constructive though. If you badmouth me, then be advised that you are just as vulnerable to the same treatment. Do unto others and all that. But really, if you thin about it, you guys ripped off other people's work too, and it's not like any of us are getting paid for this, so why would you complain if your ideas coincide with mine. Immitation is the sincerest form of flattery after all, and you may think of it in that way with my stories, because it's the truth.  
Finally, all characters, games, and stories mentioned are the properties of their respective owners. Did you think that I would list them all? 


End file.
